The Misty That I Loved
by Talent Scout
Summary: Misty gets amnesia after a fall and Ash tries to get her memory back.


Misty That I Loved By: Talent Scout  
  
"Huh?" Ash wakes up in a bed. Looks around. Looks like a hospital.  
  
"Hospital? What in the...?" Ash gets a headache. Why was he in this place? Seemed that he needed some boost on his head.  
  
Then he realizes about Pikachu  
  
"Pikachu?" was not in here. He reached for a call button nearby and pushes it Ash gets an image of mountain on his head. And there's 1... 2... 3... people walking. Brock, Misty, and I... Ash started to remember.  
  
Then... They came to a bridge. Old, Creaky, rotten bridge...  
  
Sure enough, Ash's misleading got the group to walk on them and they,  
  
fall "Good morning, son" doctor says as he comes in  
  
"Uh... Yeah... Right..." Ash mumbles as he comes back to reality  
  
"Feel any better?"  
  
"Still hurting from the... Fall"  
  
"You seemed to be fine... Aside from minor bump on the head... You're the luckier of the two... Your friend took nasty one..."  
  
"What? Brock? Misty?"  
  
"It's a boy-" "Wait, Doc? What do you mean, two...?"  
  
"What, weren't you and him the only ones in a group?"  
  
"Uh..." I hope she's all right...  
  
"Your friend would've been in pretty bad shape if he hadn't come here so early..."  
  
"Yo... Doc. How did we get here?"  
  
Somebody reported you in. In fact, she's here right now... Want to meet her?"  
  
"Sure... Oh, and did you see my Pokémon?"  
  
"Yes, lad... They're in the Pokémon Center" Doctor smiles and walks away  
  
"Whew... Well guess I'm still able... Sure hope Brock will be all right..."  
  
Now he moves on to the next topic... Who's this girl?  
  
Heartbeat  
  
"Uh oh..." Ash gets a bad feeling about this girl...  
  
"There she is" Doctor comes back in, followed by...  
  
None other, Ash thought  
  
Misty.  
  
"Misty... What's this all about?" Ash asks forcefully  
  
"Huh?" she replies  
  
"What do you mean, huh? Misty-"  
  
"Look, uh," as Misty tries to catch Ash's name, Doctor interrupts  
  
"Look, you two know each other?"  
  
"Yes." Ash answers  
  
"No" Misty answers at same time  
  
Ash continues, "You're darn right I know her! She was with Brock and me! She... Fell"  
  
Misty looks confused  
  
Doctor looks at Misty. She had several bruises.  
  
"Well, whatever the event, you look bad with all those wounds... I'll give her a checkup, Ash, to see if what you're saying is true..."  
  
"Thanks, doc." Ash lays back down again  
  
"But I feel fi-" Misty nearly falls from imbalance caused by the damage on her leg.  
  
"There there... Oh, Ash. You can check out after the next checkup..." Doctor says and he carries Misty away  
  
"Alright..." Ash raises hand at him, then goes into deep thought  
  
Misty...? Ash checks out as designated and picks up his stuff and Pokémon then pays a trip to see Brock  
  
"Yo Brock..." Ash says softly followed by Pikachu's "Pikachu".  
  
"Hey Ash" Brock looks at him and smiles as usual  
  
"Sorry about the fall... I'll never be leading again..."  
  
"That's alright... I was expecting things like this sooner or later whenever you lead anyways"  
  
"Thank you, Brock" Ash says angrily, followed by a laugh  
  
"How's Misty?" Brock asks  
  
Silence  
  
"C'mon she's not dead is she?" Brock says, trying to ease Ash from saying whatever he was hiding  
  
"Well, she's not... but her memory seems to be..." Ash replies  
  
"From the fall, probably... Hope she's all right..."  
  
"Yeah..." Ash sighs Next stop for Ash is Misty, but all he was allowed to see was the doctor at the point  
  
"Well, doctor...?" Ash pops the question  
  
"She seems to be alright... With some damage but nothing broken... And like you were saying, her memory seems to be erased by the big bonk"  
  
"I see... So...?"  
  
"Well if you want to bring her memory back, You can do things that your group has done recently..."  
  
"Well All we have done is traveling and that fall..."  
  
"That might do..."  
  
What? The fall?" Ash asks surprised  
  
"No," Doctor laughs it out, "the traveling part... Few ordinary things along the road and she'll eventually remember... Or at least you can teach her about you, your friend, and why you're traveling and it's just as good. Well of course your friend Brock is not able to go..."  
  
"Hmm. Well I'll try doc"  
  
"She needs to heal her wounds first... So, come back tomorrow..."  
  
"Alright... Thanks, doctor" Ash picks up bored Pikachu and walks out of the hospital. "Misty, you're sure you don't remember anything?" the doctor asks  
  
"Sure I'm sure" Misty answers  
  
"Nothing about the fall, either?"  
  
"Fall what fall?"  
  
"And nothing of your friend, Ash Ketchum?"  
  
"Ash who Ketchum?" she answers again in same pace.  
  
"Well, guess you don't remember absolutely anything but your name..."  
  
The doctor explains Misty the routine he has devised  
  
"Well, guess it'd be fun... Who am I traveling with, again?"  
  
Just the boy... The other one's in bad shape"  
  
"WHAT? You mean I have to walk to nowhere with that boy?" She freaks out  
  
Doctor sighs  
  
"Oh, and look, here's a notebook... You can write down what you did each day in it... And be sure to write from your most inner-thoughts... Its just another way of healing your amnesia..."  
  
"Hmm. Ok..." Misty takes the notebook and looks into it  
  
Progress Report  
  
Day 1 Well the doctor said to keep my innermost thoughts on here, so here goes... I THINK THAT ASH KID IS A REAL JERK! He keeps telling me how the real me was a brat and loud and so on... I'd rather knock my head with a rock to get my memory back than doing this thing... Ack  
  
Ash kept telling Misty about real herself to see if she remembers, but he sees no results. He sees needing a different approach of this, so Ash told Pikachu to fiddle around with Misty. Ash observed...  
  
When observing, he really didn't realize how nice Misty looks cuddling with Pikachu. She looked... amazing...  
  
Progress Report  
  
Day 2 Ash let me borrow Pikachu. Ok, so you can't judge people with only a day. Anyhow. Pikachu's cute, cuddly, and has lotta static electricity. But I still don't remember anything about this... Oh well...  
  
Guess Ash had his mind off of them, but it came in greatly when they appeared, starting with their introduction: "Prepared for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation,"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above..."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth! That's right!" They nailed the lines perfect once again. They say it all the time, just all the time. Seems very impacting, as well, to someone's memories... Ash remembers about Misty's amnesia, and says,  
  
"Team Rocket! Glad you're here! Can you say that thing one more time?" "What?" 3 guys say in unison  
  
"Hmm. Wonder what happened to his head?" James mumbles  
  
"Quiet, James! I think he's finally understanding our motto's gratefulness!"  
  
"Right on! Let's go again! Meowth!"  
  
"Things we do..." James mumbles "Prepared for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation,"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above..."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth! That's right!" Ash looks at Misty. Misty shrugs. Ash sighs and the gang walks past Team Rocket reciting their motto for the 3rd time "Hey, where did they go?" Meowth says few minutes later  
  
Progress Report  
  
Day 3 Some weird people crossed our way. That's about it.  
  
Ash kept on telling Misty of the past's happenings now that most other methods failed. She seems fascinated, but still doesn't seem to remember anything. However, Ash started to like Misty while she's like that way. It made her look so... Mysterious and Ash liked that sort of thing, but Ash doesn't know what's really happening... He gets a headache afterward  
  
Progress Report  
  
Day 4 Ash tells me what happened to him, Brock, and me before all this. It sounds very cool, But weird since she was in the story everywhere and can't remember one bit of it. I also saw Ash talking to his Pokémon. He wasn't talking about anything in particular, but it made him look very nice and caring... Very nice... And caring...  
  
Ash ran out of ways to cure her memory and now is just traveling as usual. Misty fiddled with Pikachu and Togepi all the time. Togepi didn't know of its owner's amnesia, but since she was playing with it as usual, it didn't notice the difference. Along the road, they bumped into the usual villain character again... "Trap set?" Jessie asks  
  
"All set" Meowth answers  
  
"And ready to go" James adds  
  
"They'll pay for insulting Team Rocket like that! Now, are they coming?"  
  
Meowth climbs up a tree, looks into his binoculars, and calls back, "Yup, coming and fast"  
  
"All right, we'll laugh at them as they're trapped!" Jessie says  
  
"What about the Pikachu?" James asks,  
  
"Look, James. Nobody insults Team Rocket and gets away with it. We'll get the last laugh, then Pikachu afterwards!"  
  
"Right..." James sighs "You don't even remember about your home town? Cerulean City?"  
  
"Uh." Misty goes into thinking then says, "No."  
  
"Hmm . How about you're favorite... Water Pokémon... Yeah, Maybe that'll bring back something!"  
  
"Water Pokémon?"  
  
"Yeah, but we need somebody to fight against without making us look bad..."  
  
By the time Ash said that, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were way past the trap zone. "What?" Jessie exclaims  
  
"Hmm." James looks at the zone of trap  
  
"Exactly what trap was it, James?" Jessie asks angrily  
  
"Well, it's another pit fall trap... Funny, because when I tested it, it worked just fine..." James says as he steps onto the zone  
  
He falls into the trap  
  
"See?" James says  
  
"Rrr you worthless... Meowth! Look after James! I'll just go laugh at them myself!"  
  
"Aye-aye, sir!" Meowth salutes Jessie, but his last word earns him a hit "Don't worry. We can fight Team Rocket... And they're always good at popping up around these-"  
  
"Hello, brats!" Jessie says as she just caught up  
  
Ash turns around, looks at Misty with a 'See?' motion  
  
"You'll pay for your action 2 days ago! Or else!"  
  
"Or else Misty will beat you up!" Ash adds, "Go Misty! Use your Pokémon!"  
  
"Uh..." Misty takes out one of her PokeBall and throws it lightly. As always, Psyduck comes out"  
  
"Psy?" the duck says  
  
"Aww it's so cute!" Misty hugs the duck, while Ash sighs in the corner  
  
"I think she's completely gone..."  
  
"ARGH! Quit ignoring the Team Rocket Jessie! Here I go, Go Arbok!" Jessie calls out her Pokémon  
  
"Misty! Don't just sit there cuddling with some duck! You gotta fight!" Ash sends orders from the sideline  
  
"No! Not this duck! I'll use some to her Pokémon! PokeBall, go!" Pokémon that came out was Staryu  
  
"Arbok! Bite it!" Arbok slithers fast towards Staryu  
  
"Misty! Make Staryu do something!"  
  
Problem was that Misty didn't know what it could do. She held still thinking, while Staryu just stood as well  
  
but, as Arbok neared, Staryu got scared and moved out of the way, so fast Arbok didn't notice and kept going.  
  
And it bit Misty  
  
"Misty!" Ash runs towards her. "Pikachu, Thundershock em all away!" Ash throws Pikachu at Jessie  
  
"Pika-" says the mouse as he nears Jessie, "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"  
  
Jessie was shocked away, bot not before calling her Pokémon back "Misty, are you ok?" Ash says worriedly  
  
"Yeah I'm... Uh..." Misty held her right arm tighter with her left hand.  
  
"Misty..." Ash puts her hand away to find marks of Arbok Biting. A Poisonous one. Ash's hand shakes. "Misty... I'm... I'm sorry for getting you into this..." Ash then started to suck blood out of Misty's wound and spit it out.  
  
"What are you doing, Ash...?" Misty asks with as terrified voice as Ash's  
  
"Getting the poisons out" Ash continues the process "I read this somewhere... It might help you... It hasn't been long..."  
  
Misty just sits there watching... with a smile...  
  
Progress Report  
  
Day 5 If this happened before my amnesia, I'd certainly remember it afterwards. Some snake bit me. But Ash saved me. I know he did. I feel much better now than before. I'll thank him... And I'll thank him good... I liked him. I liked how he's caring about me. I like how he's nice to me. I like everything about him. And he'll know about this... For this will be my thanks...  
  
Misty closes the book and as for her promise, she walked towards Ash to thank him, and thank him good.  
  
Ash was sitting by the fire not thinking about particular anything, when Misty shows up across the flame  
  
"Hey Misty... Feeling better?" Ash asks which seemed like everything to Misty.  
  
"Yeah... Much..." Misty says with tad bit blush on her face  
  
"That's good..." Ash smiles at her  
  
Misty couldn't take it... She steps towards him not letting him see her red- as-her-hair face, saying "And I wanted to..." Misty pauses, hugs Ash, and finishes the sentence. "Thank you..."  
  
Ash slowly returns it. "No. Problem Misty..." Ash felt this as more than just friendly thank you. He felt this as love  
  
Pikachu sees this as PG-13 material and looks away while covering Togepi's eyes.  
  
They stood there for what they seemed 10, no, 20 minutes to them.  
  
Finally Ash opened his eyes, and decided to put this to a highest point, for he might not have another chance "Misty, I..."  
  
Misty didn't have to hear it. In order to do so, she brought her lips to Ash's, that worked fine. They kept the kiss for long, long time.  
  
Progress Report  
  
Day 6 Nothing much today... Everything peachy...  
  
The 2 now spent 99% of the time with each other, completely forgetting the whole purpose of this routing...  
  
Progress Report  
  
Day 7 Everything fine today, too... If my amnesia being cured means I'll destroy my love, I'll never want to cure it... Nothing, nothing can make me change that thought...  
  
Now a common day started out as a morning with a soft kiss, and walking down the road with handholding, occasionally stopping for break to enjoy each other, then lunch, walk down the road, dinner, romantic night, then sleep. It was heaven for them.  
  
Progress Report  
  
Day 8 [A page filled with the name Ash]  
  
Ash came into some interesting thought as of this day when they were walking...  
  
"Ash?" Misty asks as she nudges in closer to Ash  
  
"Yeah?" Ash smiles and replies  
  
"Did you love me before my amnesia?' That was the question  
  
Ash thought for a second, then replied with a "Why?" answer  
  
"Uhm... Because..." What Misty wanted to know was when she gets cured, she might not be what she's like right now, but she still wanted to love him afterwards. So she was wondering if he liked her old self so she could love him even when she changes back...  
  
Ash couldn't answer... Before all this, he really didn't have any feeling for the old Misty. But then again, he thought that of good since when she turns back and don't love him any more, he won't miss a thing. Except for the Misty that he loved... That was the problem. She might not love the cured her any more, but if that happens, the Misty that he loves is no more. He suddenly felt rush in getting all the love he could, while not trying to remind her of anything. Everything had reversed...  
  
Progress Report  
  
Day 9 Guess I looked a little dumb... I asked Ash if he liked me before all this. He asked me why, and I really couldn't answer... I had kind of complicated feeling... Anyways, I guess I'll hold that question, for I might not want to know...  
  
They came to a stop when they found a nice field of flowers and Pokémon and decided to take a break. Ash and Misty let all of their Pokémon come out and have fun, while her and Ash had a little fun of their own.  
  
They just sat there and kissed. Simple, and heavenly... They didn't stop  
  
"Bulba! (Yuck!)"  
  
"Squir - Squirtle (You're telling me)"  
  
"Toge Toge Toge-PI! (They look fine to me...)"  
  
"Char char char char... (Pokémon these days...)"  
  
"Pi-pi pi pika Pikachu (I think they look cute, too)"  
  
All the other Pokémon sigh "(Pokémon these days...)"  
  
"Psy-iy-iy-iy-iy (Hey, is it just me, or does this place look familiar?)"  
  
"Pi pi pi--- Pikachu Pikachu (Yeah, We've passed this place like 5 days ago...)"  
  
"Horsea...Horsea? (So we're going back to that city?)"  
  
"Pikachu (Guess so)"  
  
That was the mistake Ash made. He was told to bring Misty back to the hospital if she just couldn't get cured. But Ash just didn't realize. Not with Misty. He finally realized it when he reached the city.  
  
"We're back here again! Buy why, Ash?" Misty asks,  
  
"To... meet Brock!" Ash quickly made a reason up. But the answer made him closer to the hospital.  
  
Hospital today looked darker than grave  
  
"Misty... I have to get your memory back..." Ash says softly to her  
  
"Why Ash...?"  
  
"It can't go like this Misty... And you'll get your memory back sooner or later anyways..."  
  
"But Ash... I want to be with you till that last minute!"  
  
"But longer we wait more pain of losing each other we'll feel when you get back... And I don't want that... And I don't want you having that..."  
  
"Ash, I..."  
  
"You don't have to say it Misty..." They kiss like their first time in the empty waiting room. Ash says softly between the kiss. "I'll bring you back Misty... I'll win your real heart..."  
  
Progress Report  
  
Day 10 No matter what happens, I'll be always yours, Ash... Always...  
  
I love you Ash, Misty  
  
As Misty comes out of the patient's room, she regained her old memories, and, lost all the other. Misty was back to her old self, as Ash liked it or not. Brock remained in the hospital for few more weeks, while Ash tried to tell Misty what happened. No opportunity presented. Few days later, as Ash and Misty were visiting Brock, "Hey Brock, how's it going?" Ash starts the conversation plainly  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, especially with that Nurse Joy watching over me!"  
  
Brock and Misty laughs, not Ash  
  
"So, how are you, Misty?" Brock asks Misty  
  
"My amnesia? Uhm... Well I guess I think I know everything... But it's still kinda foggy... It's weird... Oh, the doctor said you helped me cure it, Ash?"  
  
"Uhh... Yeah" Ash said softly  
  
"Thank you, Ash..." Misty said looking at him with her deep marine blue eyes, and kissed his cheek  
  
"No. Problem Misty..." Ash smiles at her. She was the Misty that he loved.  
  
"Woah, I'm jealous, Ash!" Brock laughs, but stops when Misty kisses him on the cheek also  
  
"Well, it'll take some time, but we'll be going down the road like usual again!" Ash says lightly  
  
"Yeah, can't wait!" Brock says.  
  
It was all back to normal after that. Of course, Misty's Pokémon knew of the happening that she could blurt out, but not until they can talk to humans. Pikachu was sworn secrecy by Ash. Brock didn't know anything about it, and neither did Misty, sadly. Ash made another goal towards his future.  
  
To win, as promised, her, the Misty that he loved... 


End file.
